Metallic and glass beverage bottles are generally sealed by a crown cap or closure that cannot be used to reclose or reseal the container. The lack of a closure that can be used to reclose and/or reseal a beverage container after the container is opened creates several problems. First, the contents of an opened container must be consumed quickly or the contents will go flat, spoil, oxidize, or be otherwise wasted. Second, opened containers may tip over and spill the contents, creating a mess and further waste. Finally, containers that are not equipped with a closure that can be re-used to reclose the container cannot generally be re-used, thus creating waste and environmental concerns.
Beverage bottles with external threads on a neck portion are known. However, bottles with external threads are expensive to produce, leak, and have a low dispense rates. In addition, the diameter of the bore of a bottle with external threads is limited by the internal pressure required for the product. Some products would benefit from a container with a larger diameter bore, but known closures used to seal containers with external threads are not able to prevent pressure induced blowout or failure of the seal on containers with large diameter bores and certain internal pressures. Further, drinking from containers with external threads can be uncomfortable, adversely affecting consumer satisfaction of the beverage. Due to the numerous limitations associated with known threaded metal beverage containers and closures, there is an unmet need for a metallic container with a threaded closure that is cost effective to produce, has improved pressure resistance, and provides an enjoyable drinking experience to the consumer.